ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
Power
Power is indicated by green horizontal bars in the bottom left of the UI. This power is allocated to the various systems on the ship in order to function. Main Systems *Shields *Engines *Weapon Control *Oxygen *Medbay *Clone Bay *Drone Control * Hacking * Mind Control * Crew Teleporter *Cloaking *Artillery Beam * Flak Artillery Subsystems do not require power to function. These include: *Piloting *Sensors *Door System * Backup Battery Your ship, depending on which you choose, starts with a decent amount of power from your reactor. Upgrading your reactor (from the upgrades screen or events) adds more power. The reactor can hold a max of 25 bars of power. It becomes increasingly more expensive to upgrade to this total, however. * First tier of reactor power (1-5) costs 30 due to the Weak System of the Cerenkov. * Second tier (6-10) costs 20 . * Third tier (11-15) costs 25 . * Fourth tier (16-20) costs 30 . * Fifth tier (21-25) costs 35 . The average amount of Power in a ship is about 8. In order to fully upgrade a ship with 8 power, it costs 490 . Zoltan Power Zoltan provide a single unit of power to the system in the room they are in. Zoltan energy is displayed by a yellow bar, contrasting with the normal green of the ship power. Positioning your Zoltan crew effectively is crucial when starting a game with a Zoltan cruiser, because they both start with only 5 reactor power bars, and must use the Zoltan crew on board to provide enough power just to turn all of the systems on. Some amazing things about Zoltan power and a few strategies to deal with them: *If a Zoltan is providing power to your shield room, you may notice that you can sometimes accidentally configure your shields to partially power a shield bubble. This does not generate any additional shield power and is usually just a waste of power, however you can use it to defend against ion shots as the ion damage will be applied to the power you have in the system as opposed to normal damage which takes from the top upgraded point of the system whether or not it is powered. : If you have your shield room upgraded to an odd number, you can fill the last slot by moving your Zoltan out of the shield room, powering all of the shield bubbles, and then moving the Zoltan back into the room. You can take this power bar out easily simply by right-clicking once on the shield system. : Having two Zoltan in the shield room might eliminate all of this. *If you have any Zoltan in your weapons room, they will provide power to the weapons from left to right. It is possible to be unable to activate a weapon due to being unable to deactivate a different weapon. You do not have to move the Zoltan out of the room to fix this--just click and drag the weapon you want to use all the way to the left-most slot. This can be done right from the normal game interface, even during combat. *Be careful moving Zoltan between rooms during combat. If you lose power to your shield or weapon rooms, for instance, you could lose a shield bubble or have to charge your weapon from the beginning due to it having lost power briefly. This problem is usually eliminated by ensuring you have excess power bars before moving a Zoltan out of the room. : If your weapons system is not upgraded enough to use all of your weapons at once, you may have a weapon deactivate simply by bringing a Zoltan into the room, as the Zoltan's presence will force power into the leftmost weapon, which may cause the weapons on the right to require too much power to be able to power on. This can also happen to drones. You can prevent this most of the time by arranging all of your weapons or drones going from highest power cost on the left to lowest power cost on the right. Backup Battery Power With the addition of the Advanced Edition Content, it's possible to sustain additional power for a short duration. The Backup Battery grants 30 seconds of extra power. The Backup Battery is a handy tool in dealing with Ion Storms or tricky situations where you're waiting on other system cooldowns. Category:Mechanics Category:Gameplay